The present invention is related to a rear wing structure specifically an optional add-on package, which permits ease of disassembly and durability in addition to adding a variety of decorative effects for aesthetic and stylish appearance.
Generally due to the basic design of traditional automobiles turbulence is created below the windshield glass and above the trunk to cause instability at high speed. A vacuum state is formed under the trunk to cause the rear body to rise. Further, in cars with front engine, the center of gravity is located towards the front. Thus, when the car is turning, the car is pulled outwards due to centrifugal force. At high speeds, oversteering can occur. The industry seeks to solve the problem by adding a rear wing onto the trunk, so that a car travelling at high speed will be balanced by reducing turbulence, minimizing the vacuum area behind the car and pushing the car downwards.
However, the traditional rear wing lacks versatility in style and possesses only a single function. The lack of flexibility in replacement devalues the product.
Car decoration or interior decoration becomes important. It is not unusual to find that the decorative aspects become dominant over the functional performance.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved rear wing structure. Basically, the rear wing has supporting stands with an adjustable angle of depression and elevation at the proper location (both sides and center) at the bottom. When the car is running, the optimum angle of depression and elevation can be attained to assure the balance for the center of gravity. In addition, the rear wing can be added with ornaments featuring personal style or fashionable decoration on the top or both sides, so its assembly comes with flexibility and convenience. The structure provides a rear wing with the basic function and aesthetic appeal.